Selenarctos
The Nation of Selenarctos is located in the Philippine Islands. The capital of Selenarctos is Manila, and the government style is best described as a Constitutional Dictatorship with a number of elected positions. This factbook contains a mix of IC & OOC content formats and the information contained within, with the exception of any sections marked classified, may be assumed common knowledge. Please do not edit these pages. __TOC__ A Brief History Predecessor Nation: The Philippine Free State Following the fall of the Philippine Free State and subsequent anarchy in the Philippine Islands, a coalition of Pax Pacifica nations led by Greater Aotearoa moved in to secure order in the Philippine islands. It was during this time our ruler IKrolm emerged onto the political stage. Originally a citizen of Greater Aoteroa, he was born on Easter Island and escaped some 5 years before the formation of Selenarctos but little else, including his exact age, is known. IKrolm quickly gathered the support of various, critical factions (many of which are signatories of the Selenarctan Constitution) including major industry leaders and upstanding Filipinos. Once he felt he had secured the support of a majority of the population, IKrolm initiated negotiations with Greater Aotearoa and the Pax Pacifica block to free the Philippine Islands. Largely through these negotiations, The Nation of Selenarctos was born. Other Selenarctos Wiki Pages Diplomatic Agreements Diplomatic Recognition All nations may be considered recognized except for the following: *Grassy Plains N' Such Active Diplomatic Agreements *Pax Pacifica (MDP) (First Pax Pacifica Thread, Second Thread) *The Sydney Accords (Non-Military) (The Sydney Convention) *The Asian Union (ODP) *The Treaty of Bankok (NAP+economic level) *The Oceanic Union (MDoAP), (First Discussion Thread), Second Discussion Thread) *Selenarctos/Cochin MDP/FTA (Upgrade from Selenarctos/Cochin NAP/FTA) *United States of China People's Republic of China (2) United Federation of the East/Selenarctos (NAP/Trade Agreement) *Association of South East Nations (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Quadruple Powers of South East Asia (USC PRC (2), Vietnam UFE, Malay Fed., Selenarctos) *Selenarctos/Sri Lanka MDP Canceled Diplomatic Agreements *Selenarctos/Southern Tang NAP/FTA, Southern Tang Disbanded *Selenarctos/Troina NAP/FTA, Troina Disbanded *Observer: Asian Unity Pact (MDoAP), First AUP General Congress, Second AUP General Congress, AUP Disbanded *Selenarctos/Acca Dacca ODP/FTA, Acca Dacca Disbanded *Selenarctos/Girltopia NAP/Economic Agreement, Girltopia Disbanded *Selenarctos/Las Malvinas Islands NAP/Optional Trade Agreement/Weapon Sales Agreement, Las Malvinas Disbanded Other Threads of Importance *Selenarctos News Thread Noteworthy Posts/Events *The Founding of Selenarctos *The Constitution of Selenarctos *Military & Industrialization Contracts *Moon Landing *Military Upgrade *Annexation of Borneo *1050mm Cannon/Drydock Construction *Navy Construction *Breakup of Singacorp/Singapore Protectorate *Meeting in Singapore (Sumatra/Singapore Tunnel) *Mars Landing *Maglev Subway Construction *Of Politics *Purchasing Knowledge (Fusion Power) Past Military Operations *Northern Luzon Campaign, Successful *Yamato Defense, Canceled *XM1203 Artillery Test (Sands in the Wind War: Raochin/Rebel Army & Novak) *Missiles Over Mandalore (& rebuilding Mandalore; related: Enough is Enough, Missiles Over Furon) *Acca Dacca (& a little here) *Samarinda Crisis OOC Notes Spy Rolls In general, just PM me; I'm open to most anything with out needing spy rolls. If you insist on using spy rolls, they must be backed up with sufficient amount of RP. Whether they're detected or not depends on how creative you are when writing them. If you mess up the RP, even if the roll was successful, I reserve the right not to recognize a success. For example, if you successfully roll to disable my nuclear missiles (of which I have none), my plane-carried nuclear bombs are and remain unharmed and etc. Time Scale Nearly all of my threads run along the 1 month IRL = 1 year RP timescale. Important Government Positions In the Central Government of Selenarctos. *'Benevolent Dictator for Life:' IKrolm Economic Division *'First Director:' Francis Mumar, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 10/30/09) *'Second Director:' Antonio Pilar, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Bureau of Labor Chief:' Monique Javellana, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) Security Division *'First Director:' Marcelo Bonifacio, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Second Director:' Alejandro Tiempo, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Naval Force Commander:' Zaira Lhuillier, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Air Force Commander:' Luis Trillanes, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 9/23/09) *'Ground Force Commander:' Joey Celerio, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Domestic Force Commander:' Rio Agbayani, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 9/23/09) *'Foreign Intelligence Force Commander:' Gabriela Roxas, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 10/30/09) Popular Division *'First Director:' Pacita Arellano, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 6/15/09) *'Second Director:' Tim Toribio, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 10/30/09) *'Bureau of Social Welfare Chief:' Tomás Tolentino, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 12/8/09) *'Bureau of Criminal Law Chief:' Joseph Panlilo, Date Inaugurated: (OOC: 9/23/09) Former Officials: *'Air Force Commander:' Edilberto Ayala, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09) *'Domestic Force Commander:' Levi Nievera, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09) *'Bureau of Criminal Law Chief:' Carlos Cosico, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-9/23/09) *'Economic Division First Director:' Stevan Roces, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/21/09) *'Second Director of the Popular Division:' Martin Tagalog, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/30/09) *'Foreign Intelligence Force Commander:' Tomás Nakpil, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-10/30/09) *'Bureau of Social Welfare Chief:' Juan Santos-Viola, Term: (OOC: 6/15/09-12/8/09) Armed Forces of Selenarctos *Max IG Soldiers: 85,131 *Max IG Tanks: 8,513 *IG Planes: 105 *IG Navy: 57 Naval Force *Active Personnel: 40,000 *Reserve Personnel: 10,000 Ship Breakdown *(1) Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier (C-01) *(15) Polo-class Destroyers (DD-111 through 125) *(8) Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigates (LF-301S through 308S) *(4) Sirena-class Attack Submarines (AS-1U1 through 1U4) *(2) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Decommissioned Ships * Spruance-Class Destroyers Anti-Ship Missiles: P-700 Anti-Ship Missile *Max Range: 625km *Max Speed: Mach 4.5 *Guidance: Inertial, Active or Passive Radar, Satellite-Based Targeting P-5 Anti-Ship Missile *Max Range: 750km *Max Speed: Mach 0.9 *Guidance: Inertial, Active Radar, Remote Course Correction CLASSIFIED: 60 automated land-based, air-camouflaged P-5 and P-700 launch facilities are located along on Selenarctan Coast lines. They are armed with 1,800 land-based P-5s and 720 land-based P-700s ready to launch at any given time plus another 1,800 P-5s and 360 P-700s in reserve. END CLASSIFIED Air Force *Active Combat Personnel: 15,000 *Reserve Combat Personnel: 10,000 Aircraft Breakdown: *(40 Squadrons) F22 Air Superiority Fighter *(11 Squadrons) F35 Strike Fighter *(5 Squadrons) 2O37 Strategic Bomber *(10 Squadrons) Predator C UAV One squadron consists of 12 planes. Missiles Aster 15 SAM Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Missile (Link) *Mass: 310kg *Min Range: 1.7km *Max Range: 30km *Max Speed: Mach 3 *Guidance: Telemetry uplink, terminal active radar homing Used by: *Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate Aster 30 SAM Anti-Aircraft/Anti-Missile Missile (Link) *Mass: 510kg *Min Range: 3km *Max Range: 120km *Max Speed: Mach 4.5 *Guidance: Telemetry uplink, terminal active radar homing Used by: *Duwende-class Light Stealth Frigate *Spruance-Class Destroyer MIM-104F Patriot PAC-3 SAM Anti-Missile/Anti-Aircraft Missile (" Link) All PAC-3 missiles feature PDB-6 software and MSE. They're usually launched from a TEL mounted on an M911, similar to the one pictured. *Max Range: 30 km *Mass: 320 kg (per missile) *Export Cost: 3,000,000 NSC per 4-missile package Used by: *Ground Launch from a TEL only. S-500 SAM Anti-Ballistic Missile/Anti-Aircraft Missile (Link) The S-500 is designed engage to planes and ICBMs at speeds of up to Mach 5. It features the ability to simultaneously track and engage up to ten seperate targets. *Range: 600km *Export Cost: Not Approved for Export Used by: *Ground launch from a fixed position or mobile TEL. *Manaul-class Aircraft Carrier *Polo-class Destroyer AGM-114 Hellfire Missile (Air-to-Surface) *Max Range: 8,000m *Average Unit Cost: 68,000NSC Used by: *Predator-A UAV *Predator-C UAV *Scorpion Medium Gunship Hellfire Missile Variants in Use: *AGM-114L Longbow Hellfire **Primary Use: Armored Units **Warhead: tandem HEAT shaped charge *AGM-114M Hellfire II **Primary Use: Buildings/Light Vehicles **Warhead: Fragmentation or Inciendary *AGM-114N Hellfire II **Primary Use: Urban Targets, Ships **Warhead: Thermobaric Metal-Augmented Charge *AGM-114P Hellfire II **Primary Use: High-Altitude Aircraft **Warhead: tandem HEAT shaped charge Specialty Bombs Massive Ordinance Penetrator (MOP) (link) The MOP is a 13+ ton bunker busting bomb able to penetrate through 60m of 34MPa reinforced concrete or 40m of rock. *Mass: 13,600kg *Warhead: 2400kg HE MOP-C CLASSIFIED: The MOP-C is a variant of the MOP designed to breach bunkers with greater reinforcement on top than the MOP is able to breach. Upon impact with the ground, an asymmetrical nosecone causes the MOP-C's trajectory to adopt a curved profile, allowing the MOP-C to enter through the side of a bunker. While airborne, the MOP-C's guidance system ensures the bomb falls correctly and hits with the correct orientation for proper curvature underground. (Note: The curves in the images are exaggerated for illustrative purposes.) CLASSIFIED: Satellite Radar Network: 10 radar-equipped satellites which provide 24 hour global monitoring of missiles and planes. More information here. Sonobouy: plane-dropable, active-sonar bouy designed to scan an area and transmit data through a satellite uplink. Sonobouies are kept deployed in 33 main shipping lanes/channels around Selenarctos to monitor for unauthorized passage. END CLASSIFIED Ground Force *Active Combat Personnel: 100,000 trained soldiers *Reserve Combat Personnel: 50,000 soldiers Man-Portable Weapons of the Ground Force Vehicles and Heavy Weapons of the Ground Force Domestic Force *Active Personnel: 40,000 police officers *Active Rapid-Response Personnel: 4,000 The standard rifle of Domestic Force Rapid-Responce units is the SG 551 SWAT assault rifle. (link 1, link 2) Light Craft: *Air-Cushioned Landing Craft (LCAC) Large Vessels: *(3) Cyclone-class Patrol Ships (P-001 and P-002) Aerial Craft: *(10) Predator A UAV The Predator A UAV, originally manufactured by the Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation for the Air Force, was transferred to the Domestic Force after the introduction of the Predator C and is most commonly used for surveillance of waterways or, if necessary, tactical support of Rapid-Response Personnel. Foreign Intelligence Force Foreign Embassies Number: 4 Embassy Location: Disparu *Ambassador: Ms. Lorna Bayle *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 17 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Slavorussian Empire *Ambassador: Mr. Tulla Castaneda *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 34 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Republic of Wallonia *Ambassador: Mr. Giraldo Arteaga *Civilian Embassy Personnel: 23 *Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Embassy Location: Midwest Republic **Ambassador: Mr. Ambroise Segovia **Civilian Embassy Personnel: 18 **Embassy Security Personnel: 10 (Active Ground Force on loan to the Foreign Intelligence Force) Domestic Embassies Number: 3 Nation: Disparu *Ambassador: Dorothy Enright Nation: Slavorussia *Ambassador: Sergey Bodisko Nation: Midwest Republic *Ambassador: Rick Nasnly Please Note: While ambassadors maintain diplomatic immunity, other embassy personnel are subject to Selenarctan law. A recognized country may request equivalent punishment be carried out within it's own facilities. Government Policies Border Policy Open borders. Selenarctos reserves the right to search and/or seize any suspected illegal or intentionally harmful cargo passing through or into Selenarctan waters. All persons entering Selenarctos must present a valid passport or equivalent documentation, or file for refugee status. Those entering by passport without a work permit will be given a visa valid for 90 days and, for visits lasting between 80 and 90 days, a second visa will not be issued for 30 days after the date of departure. Intentional failure (as determined by a court of law) to exit the country or entering illegally is a federal offense. Water Boundaries Selenarctos claims territorial sovereignty over all waterways within 10nm (dark blue on the map) of any of our numerous islands/internal waters and exclusive economic use of waterways up to 200nm offshore (middle blue). Water Policy Open water. Ships registered to any recognized nation may sail unhindered though waters claimed by Selenarctos. Ships sailing within the Selenarctan territorial waters or entering any docking facilities are subject to search and/or seizure. Unallied military vessels moving through Selenarctan waterways are required to file a course at least 24 hours beforehand with the Domestic Force. Ships not registered or registered to an unrecognized nation may be stopped and searched at the discretion of the Security Division. Pratas Island Selenarctos claims territorial waters extending 10nm out from the Pratas Reef system, but does not claim an EEZ extending any further. All civilian ships are required to file a course 24 hours before entering Pratas territorial waters, and military vessels are never permitted within said waters. Air Boundaries Selenarctos claims the airspace within it's exclusive economic waterways extending upward from the earth's core (meaning it expands slightly as you go up) to an altitude of 100km above the earth's surface. Air Policy Selenarctos maintains a policy of open air. Any civilian plane may fly through Selenarctos airspace, provided they file a flight plan with local authorities at least 24 hours in advance for all flights exceeding 200nm or crossing the Selenarctan Air Boundary, or as required by local regulations. Military planes, planes with the intent to land and planes flying over city boundaries must file a flight plan with the Air Force at least 24 hours in advance. Sensitive Data Policy Maps and Cities Manila (Capital) *Population: 4,500,000 *Additional Information: Home to the Government Center, Capitol Building, Air Force command, Sea Force command, main Sea Force docks, Ground Force command, central Domestic Force organization, and Foreign Intelligence command. (1) Fieres *Population: 900,000 (2) Cerrie *Population: 550,000 *Additional Information: Home to the space program administrative offices and mission control. (3) Raine *Population: 600,000 (4) Rrenes *Population: 1,200,000 (5) Oénsel *Population: 800,000 (6) Andalia *Population: 650,000 (7) Preh *Population: 1,700,000 (8) Rantél *Population: 500,000 (9) Eyes *Population: 800,000 (10) Viena *Population: 600,000 Major Corporations of Selenarctos Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation The Selenarctan Strategic Defense Corporation, also refereed to as Selenarctan Defense Industries, Inc., is the primary supplier of military goods to Selenarctan armed forces. *Headquarters: Manila *Approximate Employees: 18,000 (including R&D and production divisions) **Weapons Exhibition **Sale to Las Malvinas, seventeen billion NSC **Military Surplus Sales, two hundred million NSC **Sale to Sri Lanka, six hundred fifty million NSC **Sale to Wallonia, four billion NSC Pren Wood Products Pren Wood Products produces an estimated 65% of wood, paper, and other wood-pulp products used through out Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Pren *Approximate Employees: 28,000 Filipino Steel Filipino Steel is the #1 supplier of steel, coal and uranium within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Pren *Approximate Employees: 59,000 (Number does not include non-Selenarctan citizens.) *CEO: Antonio Pilar General Metals, Ltd General Metals is the #2 supplier of steel and the #1 supplier of aluminum, brass, copper and gold. *Headquarters: Fieres *Approximate Employees: 41,000 Ersch Electronics, Inc. Ersch Electronics is the #1 supplier of both consumer and industrial electronics within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Oénsel *Approximate Employees: 34,000 Selenarctan Power, Inc. Selenarctan Power, Inc. (SPI) is the only power supplier in Selenarctos, and works closely with the government to ensure 24 hour/day coverage is available to every island. *Headquarters: Manila *Approximate Employees: 21,000 Fieres Shipyards, Inc. Fieres Shipyards, Inc. is the only manufacturer of ships displacing more than 200,000kg within Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Manila *Approximate Employees: 9,000 COISCO Shipping, Ltd. COISCO is the largest domestic and international shipping company in Selenarctos. *Headquarters: Preh *Approximate Employees: 8,500 Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium 12 medium-sized and a number of smaller corporations make up the Selenarctan Aerospace Consortium, who supply most government aircraft and spacecraft, as well as a number of commercial planes. *FF5000 sales to the Kingdom of Cochin Commercial Airlines There are currently no Selenarctan-owned commercial airlines with regularly scheduled international passenger flights. The majority of international freight flights are handled by COISCO Shipping, Inc. Bank of Selenarctos The Bank of Selenarctos primarily serves corporations and business entities, but is willing to work with anyone. Philippine National Bank The Philippine National Bank is the largest bank in Selenarctos, serving approximately 15,000,000 individuals and numerous small business. Deployed Military Assets Pratas Reef Research Station Ground Force: *50 infantry *1 Humvee *8 LARC-V amphibious trucks (also used by civilian personnel to ferry equipment between islands) Malay Federation (Former OU Protectorate) Ground Force: *2nd Mechanized Division Air Force: *105th Interceptor Squadron *114st Interceptor Squadron (based out of Kota Kinabalu) *307th Remote Squadron Naval Force: *1st Task Force (based out of Kota Kinabalu) Australia & Tazmania Protectorate Ground Force: *5th Mechanized Division *Elements of the 6th Mechanized Division Air Force: *137th Interceptor Squadron *138th Interceptor Squadron *Elements of the 305th Remote Squadron Naval Force: *3rd Task Force New Guinea Protectorate Ground Force: *Elements of the 6th Mechanized Division Air Force: *139th Interceptor Squadron *Elements of the 305th Remote Squadron Category:Selenarctos Category:Asian Nations Category:Pacific Nations Category:Oceanic Nations